A-cat-suki
by DeidaraDear
Summary: Kakashi and Naruto find a mysterious girl in the woods during one of their missions. Little did they know that she is more important that anybody realizes. When she is forced to join the Akatsuki, she learns dangerous secrets about her past that may endanger the ones she cares about.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hellos! This is a fanfiction that I've been working on with fellow fanfictioner Tori-da-Mutt and I want to thank her for helping me with this story. This is the prologue and I am currently typing the first actual chapter. Please review and help me make this story better. **

The blonde took a deep, ragged breath. The cold night air made his lungs burn with pain and deprived him of his usually excellent vision. He produced a small black gadget from his pack and pressed the small button on the side. "Kakashi-sensei, the area is secure."

"Good work. Now, come back to the base."

"Copy that," the blonde replied, his voice oozing with enthusiasm. He jumped onto a low-lying tree branch and flitted across the trees to a small gray tent that was almost impossible to see in the darkness. The gray haired man with a black mask glared up at him from his lying position.

"Naruto!" he yelled. "Please explain the communication on the walkie talkies. Remember, you try and say as few words as possible."

Naruto pulled out the black gadget and handed it to the man with a sullen face. "Sorry Sensei. I-I was nervous and excited. This is my first mission alone with you."

The masked man's expression softened a little with understanding. "Just try and keep your loud mouth shut." Naruto sat next to him and smiled broadly.

"Yes sir, Sensei. Believe it!" The man covered Naruto's mouth, instantly on point. Naruto glanced up at him, a small wave of panic and curiosity setting his nerves on edge.

"I told you to be quiet!" Kakashi whisper-snapped. In the silence of the night, they heard the sound of a twig snap, making Naruto gasp.

"Don't worry, Kakashi-sensei," Naruto whispered confidently as he pulled Kakashi's hand away from his mouth. Naruto got to his feet quietly and carefully stepped out from the safety of the tent. Armed with a flashlight and a few kunai, he shined a beam of bright light into the forest. "Kakashi-sensei, you gotta come and see this!"

"What?" and annoyed Kakashi asked, but stopped dead when he saw the body. "Well this certainly is interesting."

The girl was young and obviously alone. She wore a muddy black tank top and a pair of blue shorts. Blood matted her auburn hair and covered her slender frame. Various gashes and scars covered her exposed skin, some blue and green with infection. One oozed puss and others were covered with dried blood. Her headband was tied loosely around her neck.

"She's from the Sand Village," Naruto observed. "I wonder what happened to her."

"Well, we're going to find out." Kakashi heaved the body onto his shoulders. "Let's go." As they began to walk away, Naruto glanced back to see that the tent was already gone.

_He works fast, _Naruto thought as they left the forest.

The girl was in Kakashi's arms. She looked like an orphaned ninja, but they would soon know that she was way more than that. That she was more important than any of them could know.


	2. 1-Meet the mysterious ninja

**A/N: Here is the first official chapter! It is a little slow at first, but I promise you that it will get better. So please read and review so I can make this story better. **

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own Naruto. Only my OCs.**

**~o 1st person Miara o~**

I woke up in a too-bright hospital room, scrubbed nurses surrounding me. They seemed frantic, though one stared at me with a huge grin on her face.

"Hello. My name's Tsumi, and I'll be watching you until you get better," she greeted, much too chipper for my taste. I sighed.

"I'm not four. I know all about hospitals; been in too many not to. _Does my voice really sound that hoarse? _The woman hesitated before walking out of the room with the other nurses in tow. A gray-haired man and a blonde boy I didn't know walked in a few minutes later, regarding me with blatant curiosity. I narrowed my eyes and pursed my lips with suspicion. The only sound for a long time was the steady beeping of the heart rate monitor.

"Hello there," the older ma greeted amiably in a low, matter-of-fact voice. The boy sat by the window , watching the scene like a dog on point. "Can you tell us your name?"

"I'm Miara," I answered slowly, my ribs throbbing with every breath and every word. I winced. "now who the hell are you two?" It took everything I had to glare at them.

"I'm Kakashi Hatake," the older man answered.

"The copy nin?" I asked skeptically, instantly recognizing the name from stories I've heard of a ninja who had copied over a thousand jutsu. _How did he find me?_ He closed his eyes…well, his eye. The other was covered byhis leaf villageheadband.

"Yes. The boy is Naruto. But he's not going to cause too much trouble. Are you, Naruto?" The blonde boy slumped over and watched us with a long, sad face.

"Don't be so hard on him," I scolded. Though I didn't know these people, I figured it was better to gain their trust than to make another enemy, especially in this condition. Besides, they didn't seem hostile. "Naruto, come here." He practically sprinted over to my side, a huge grin on his face.

"The name's Naruto Uzumaki. Believe it!"

"How did I get here?" I asked, looking over to Kakashi.

"I found you when I and Kakashi-sensei were out on a mission. He brought you here and waited for you to be able to have visitors."

"Why? You don't know me."

"Because we were curious. Not every day a sand village ninja shows up to our village looking like she's been beaten to death."

Naruto nodded. "How are you feeling?"

"My arms are sore, my stomach and ribs feel like hell, and I have a pounding headache. Other than that, I'm just great." My hands gripped my sides as a sharkstabbing pain pounded through me. I gasped and gritted my teeth. Kakashi forced my head onto the pillow and placed a wet cloth over it.

"T-thanks," I uttered when the pain subsided a little. Every muscle in my body ached and my eyes burned with exhaustion. Eventually, I let it take me under.

_Fire. _

_Fire surrounds me. Consumes everything. Smoke rises, causing everything to become shrouded in it. It burns my lungs as I begin to run through the darkness and away from the village. As I do, I hear the screams of the villagers and the cries of people who have people they care about who are dead or in danger because of the horror she caused. They ring in my ears like a horrible song and I close my eyes tight for a minute to try and calm myself down. I then spring right back into action and soon make it to the top of a nearby hill away from the danger._

_I watch the orange flames consume the village and the villagers rushing around hoping to stop it. A pang of regret rushes through me and I resolve to run away. Away from the past. Away from myself._

"Miara!" Kakashi yelled. He gripped my shoulders and shook them violently, sending a stab of pain through to my neck and upper arm. I pushed him a way and realized that I was covered in cold sweat and trembling. I could smell the smoke and feel the heat on my body. "What is wrong with you?"

"Just a scary dream," I explained, trying to sound calm, but the shakiness of my voice revealed otherwise. "I'm sorry for scaring you."

"That's alright," Naruto said softly. "What was it anyway? You seemed really freaked out."

"I don't want to talk about it," I replied with a sharper tone than I liked. But he just shrugged. "I'm fine, really," I assured. "How long do I have to stay in here?"

"At least a week. You were beat up pretty bad. What happened?" Kakashi eyed me with an eager expression.

"I don't remember. That whole attack is kind of a blur." It was easy to lie. Over the years, I've learned to become quite good at it.

"That's not suprising. Naruto and I are going to leave now; it's getting late. But we will come back to check on you," I nodded and groaned at the thought of lying in this bed for a whole week.

**~o 1 week later o~**

There was only one way to describe the next seven days; a living hell. Nurses came into my room constantly, always prodding around with food, water, medical equipment, and asking if I needed anything. The only good thing was that Naruto and Kakashi came every day and we would just talk. They asked about me, and though I was as vague as possible (much to their annoyance), it was nice to have somebody take an interest in me. Naruto and I actually became really close and he talked about his life in Kohoha, where I was apparently hospitalized. I felt bad for him; he grew up without people who cared about him for a long time before he graduated the academy. People treated him like a monster.

"Wecome to Konoha!" Naruto announced as I stepped out into a village that seemed to buzz with life. It had an upbeat, homey feeling to it.

"It looks…nice," I said with a small smile, thinking about how this was so much different from Suna. "Now, where am I going to stay? Are there any inns around?"

"Inns?" Naruto sounded as if the idea was ridiculous. "You're staying with me!" he grabbed my hand and dragged me through the crowded streets of Kohoha, dodging ninja and shopowners who regarded him with narrowed eyes. He lead me to a small house that was a good distance away from the village.

The house was filled with dust, garbage, and foul odors. Empty ramen packages, milk cartons, and other empty food containers littered the floor. A mouse squeaked past quickly, a streak of black among the horror. "You…live here?" I asked, wishing I would have been more insistant on the hotel.

Naruto's face blossomed light pink with an embarrassed blush. "Yeah. I guess I could have cleaned the place up a little, huh?"

"Maybe a lot," I shot back with a smirk.

"You can sleep in my room, since it's the only clean room in the house. I'm going to sleep on the couch."

I nodded my thanks and he told me where his room was before I walked off. It was actually clean, the walls a dark olive green and the floors dark wood. I slipped under the covers and let my muscles stretch out. A pleasant tingling spread through them as I did so after days of sleeping in that stiff, small hospital bed. The small window on the right wall gave me a good view of the outside. A huge opaque moon shone proudly in the sky, and under its bright lights, I fell asleep.

**~o 3****rd**** person Naruto o~**

Naruto jumped up and landed a perfect side blow to his adversary's ribs. She landed on her knees, her breathing ragged. "Had enough, Sakura?" he jibbed tauntingly.

The pink-haired kuniochi got to her feet quickly with a low sweep that Naruto easily dodged. "Not even close," she replied with a smirk. She lunged toward him and launched a series of fast punches, though Naruto dodged all but one, which was just above his stomach. Through the pain, Naruto used Sakura's shoulder as a spring and did a backflip. He was a good ten feet away from her now. Sakura was knocked to the training center floor in the process.

"Just give up!" the blonde mocked with way too much confidence.

Sakura nodded and got to her feet, her chin up and a tight look on her face. "Ok Naruto. I cannot believe I'm saying this, but you win."

Naruto smiled broadly and pumped his fists in the air in victory. "Believe it!" Naruto approached her and held out his hand, which Sakura shook, though her hands were slick with sweat. As their hands separated, a hard blow to the back of Naruto's neck forced him to the floor. A foot was placed onto his back.

"Always watch your back, Naruto," a new voice taunted. Naruto recognized it and anger bubbled inside of him.

"You brought backup? No fair? You can't just have Ino come in when you already admitted defeat!" His voice rumbled through the room. Sakura and Ino collapsed into giggles. Naruto sprang up as soon as Sakura removed her foot.

"I'm a great ninja; that just took me by surprise," he defended.

"Oh really?" Ino asked, a blonde eyebrow raised.

"Believe it! I'm going to be Hokage one day, and then you'll be sorry you ever messed with me." His words came out in a menacing growl. On that note, he left the training facility. _I wonder what Miara's doing?_, he thought as he headed toward home.

**~o 1****st**** person Miara o~**

I forced the last empty ramen package into the huge black garbage bag and turned to admire my work; the whole house was clean and litter-free. The walls were a light blue color now that they weren't caked with dust. You could see the outside now that the windows were clean and the couch was sittable once more.

"Miara, what on Earth did you do to my house?" Naruto asked as he walked inside. I laughed at his shocked expression and was flodded with pride.

"I cleaned up," I proclaimed proudly. "You don't like it?"

"It…looks…clean…"

"I threw out all the garbage and cleaned up all the dust. It was a lot of work; your house was filthy!" He stared at his now-clean house with his usual smile.

"Thank you so much. Now I can sleep on a clean couch."

"I also cleaned up the guest room, so you can have your bedroom back."

Naruto stared at me with a curious expression on his face. "I have a guest room?"

"Yes, I replied. "You do."

"Oh, yeah. Thank you again. How can I repay you?" I waved my hand dismissively. "How about I take you out to dinner. I know a great place."

"Ok then." I followed him out of the house and we headed back to the village.

We ended up at a small ramen shop called Ichiraku. Naruto seemed to know the owner quite well, so they talked while the food was being prepared. I sat at a table and people watched, noting how different Konoha was.

"M-Miara?" a soft voice asked. I turned to see a delicate girl about my age standing next to the table. "I'm Hinata Hyuuga. Naruto said I should come over and introduce myself."

"Yes. I'm Miara. How do you know naru-,"

"I told you she was awesome!" Naruto boasted as she came over and set three bowl of ramen on the table. Hinata slid in next to Naruto. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but I told Hinata to meet us here." He said to me.

"That's ok." They began to talk. I tuned them out as I ate, enjoying the heat spreading over my tongue.

"Thank you for buying me dinner, Naruto, but I have to go. My father wants me home before dark," Hinata said, breaking the silence. She grabbed her empty bowl and stood up. She turned to me and said, "It was nice to meet you Miara." Naruto smiled at her warmly and they parted with a brush of lips. I smirked at him once he sat back down, eyebrow raised.

"Your girlfriend?" I asked, teasing.

Naruto stared down at his ramen bowl, a small smile on his lips. "We've been dating for about five months."

"She seems sweet," I said. She was sweet and softspoken, completely different from the boy sitting across from me.

"Thanks. It's nice to be with someone who actually likes you back." His eyes darkened. "Unlike Sakura," he muttered under his breath.

"Who?" I asked, already disliking whatever he spoke of.

"She's a girl who's on my team at the academy. I had a huge crush on her, but she couldn't stand me. Still can't."

"Why?" I asked as I finished my bowl of ramen.

"She thinks I'm annoying and reckless. Her and her friend Ino gang up on me a lot."

I smirked and cracked my knuckles. Naruto gave me a concerned look. "We'll just have to deal with that, then."

"Like what?" he asked that very slowly.

"Oh, you'll see." We began to walk home again, this time under the glow of the street lights. A cold wind whipped my hair across my face, giving us incentive to walk faster.

"Miara?" Naruto asked hesitantly.

"Hn?"'

"I'm glad we found you. And that we became friends."

I turned my head a looked at him. His cheeks flushed with color and he had a shy look on his face. Though I hadn't meant to end up here, I was glad I was found by a nice person like Naruto. "So am I, Naruto."

**~o 1****st**** person Naruto o~**

Naruto hadn't wanted to do this. He liked the girl who was sleeping comfortably in his guest room. She cleaned his house and was the first person his age to actually like him besides Hinata. He had craved a friend for so long, and now he was betraying her. His felt like he might throw up. She told him that she wanted to go with him to the training center the day after tomorrow. Naruto was eager to see her power.

Now he used his epic ninja skills to sneak out of the house undetected. His sensei waited on the street, just outside the light of the street lamp. He narrowed his eye and crossed his arms over his chest in disapproval as Naruto approached. "You're late."

"Did you find out anything about her? If not, I'm going inside."

Kakashi looked unfazed. "I found that our foundling was involved in a little accident in the Sand Village a year ago."

Naruto glared at his sensei. "And you think she had something to do with that? You think she's strong enough to set half the village on fire?"

"I'm saying that she was pretty beat up and weak when we found her in the woods, Naruto."

"Please don't make accusations until we have more information, ok? I'll talk to you later." With a turn on his heel, Naruto walked back towards his house, leaving the jonin behind.

Little did they know that Miara heard every word of their conversation.


End file.
